Takanuva
Summary The Matoran that would one day be known as Takanuva, the Toa of Light, was the first of all Matorans, created as Takua, an Av-Matoran. During the Time Slip, he manipulated light to disguise himself as a Ta-Matoran. Takua was a restless and curious adventurer who traveled in search of adventure, and eventually became the Chronicler. Ultimately, after many adventures, he found the Great Mask of Light and realized his destiny, becoming the Seventh Toa - Takanuva, the Toa of Light. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Takanuva / Takua Origin: Bionicle Age: 100, 000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation and Absorption, Limited Darkness Manipulation (Only after being drained of his inner light), Transmutation (Can transform Protodermis into Light), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Takanuva can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Illusion Creation (Can form illusions and holograms by manipulating light), Empathic Manipulation with Avohkii (Can induce peace and understanding in others), Flight with Ussanui and in his light drained form, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Deflected Dweller's attack on his mind and then turned it around, finding his location), Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Possibly Speed of Light through his abilities (He's theoretically capable of using the abilities of lesser Av-Matorans, such as being able to move at the speed of light, and was working on it, but it's unknown if he mastered it). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: The Staff of Light / Power Lance / Twin Light Staffs, which he uses to channel his Light, with the Power Lance actually amplifying them. *'Avhokii:' The Great Mask of Light. In addition to granting him control over elemental Light (though he already has it), it allows him to sense the moral light in other beings, and he can also induce peace and understanding in them to end conflict. *'Midak Skyblaster:' A ranged weapon that fires spheres of Light, which is highly effective against beings of Shadow, such as the Makuta. This works by drawing in the light in the user’s surroundings, and can potentially drain all the light from one's surroundings if it is overused. *'Ussanui:' A flying vehicle that Takanuva created from the remains of dead Rahkshi and Bohrok-Kal. Intelligence: Takanuva is inventive, creative, and skilled in combat. Weaknesses: Takanuva is vulnerable to elemental Shadow and weakened without his Kanohi. After being drained of his inner Light, his Light powers became weaker and if he used them too much he'd completely lose them and become a Toa of Shadow, though he later managed to recover his lost light. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. He couldn't use one in his Light drained state at all, as his Light and Shadow would cancel each other out. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Light: Takanuva is the only Toa of Light, and can thus control, create, and absorb Light however he pleases. He can fire focused beams of light, create solid or intangible holograms, absorb light, and alter its appearance to disguise his real appearance. By changing how light reflects off his armor, he can blend into his environment and change colors. He can absorb light, as well, and with practice and discipline, can even move at the speed of light. *'Shadow Powers:' After being partially drained of his inner Light, Takanuva temporarily gained the ability to manipulate Shadow with his right hand, while his left could control Light. These powers can be used to cut off heat and light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Staff Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6